User talk:Dateho
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:IMG 9551.JPG page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 01:01, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Congratulations Hello. Congratulations on your medals. Keep collaborating.David Marconi 01:58, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Do not forget that we must keep English as the primary language of communication.David Marconi 18:06, January 20, 2018 (UTC) One hit wonders A one hit wonder is a car with only one variation, not with five variations made only for one year. Please don't add any cars with more than one variation to other-Rws0704 :Nor do versions of cars just because they have different names, like the Army Funny Car.Mach 5 (talk) 07:03, January 24, 2018 (UTC) revisa tus ediciones Vea las correcciones que realicé en el auto stock 57 años atrás y ajuste sus ediciones. Mach 5 ( hablar ) 00:26, 17 de febrero de 2018 (UTC) :Primero, debes responder a las conversaciones donde comienzan. Este wiki está basado en inglés, no nos hagas usar un traductor. Las imágenes en las tablas no tienen codificación ni subtítulos. Sigue este enlace para ver los cambios . Mach 5 ( hablar ) 01:01, 17 de febrero de 2018 (UTC) Pues mi idioma es el espáñol, no entiendo por qué yo si debo usar un traductor para enterderlos y trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, pero si no puedo usar mi idioma me parece que no soy yo el que estoy mal, pues no lo estoy haciendo en páginas públicas y espero que me disculpes pero lo voy a seguir haciendo. Respecto a la corrección que me dices, no entiendo entonces cómo montar la foto, pues si lo hago con las opciones por defecto me aparece de un tamaño mayor al tradicional, por eso es que yo la ajusto, pero no soy yo quien le pongo los "subtítulos". :::I tried, but you seem to want to do things your way. Good luck in not getting blocked. Mach 5 (talk) 04:55, February 18, 2018 (UTC) '80's Corvette vs Chevrolet Corvette A few months ago you added some cars to the '80's Corvette page. 1 was the actually the Chevrolet Corvette, Chuck E Cheese, the last time the ex-corgi casting was used. Notice first that the CEC has an opening hood and you added it to the closed hood version. Notice that it also has side view mirrors. I fixed it. Mach 5 (talk) 15:57, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Ferrari 5 pack needs identification you put this image on the 2002 version - it is not from 2002. Do you have the toy number from the back? media:308%2CTestarossa%2CF-40%2C348%2C250_.jpg Mach 5 (talk) 17:18, January 17, 2019 (UTC)